Young Justice: New Blood
by Spartansneverdie312
Summary: Warning, I am basically using the Rookie as a OC... also dead for now
1. Chapter 1

The Rookie was tied to a chair. It was a comfy chair, with soft cushions on it, the fold-able kind with no arm rest, but still comfy. He still had his helmet, (He thanked the non-existent gods of helmets) and ODST battle gear, but derived of his weapons, the M7/Caseless surpassed (SMG with silencer), his M6C/SOCOM (Pistol, suppressed with flashlight) and his combat knife (Exactly what it sounds like).

His head spun, and his vision was blurred; he could make out distant voices, someone asking him questions.

The Rookie coughed a little, till he saw what was in front of him.

"Who are you" asked a bald... green person?

Rookie looked at the 'thing' in front of him, for a lack of a better word, speechless.

"Why are you here?"

"..." The Rookie did not reply, and only craned his neck, looking at the room.

"How did you come here?"

Rookie turned towards the 'thing'. He wasn't gonna tell a weirdo about himself or his squad, and he himself didn't know how he had arrived there in the first place. The message was clear- _'Make me'_

"Don't tell me i did not give you a chance." he said at last.

Martian Manhunter sighted as he started probing JD's brain, causing JD to shake his head. The first thing the martian saw was the Covenant. Curious, he decided to go a little deeper.

Big mistake.

All of the hate and loss that JD had towards this alien cult passed through him.

The 'covies' had killed all that he loved. His first squad. Gage Yevgenny. His parents. His girlfriend (Play halo 3: ODST on legendary, you will see the photo of The Rookies "Beautiful Girlfriend" as quoted by Bungie inside his HEV. Also 'Rookie' was a title, not a nick-name. Like 'Arbiter' is a title. [The arbiter entered the room.], while 'Mickey' is a nickname. [Mickey entered the room.]), His three year old baby sister. All during a visit to his cousins funeral on New Llanelli.

Suddenly, the Manhunter was in a spaceship.

* * *

 ** _*A flashback* -_** Rookie

 _He remembered it all as if it were yesterday, but it was 13 years already. As all personal inter-planet civilian transport had been banned, he and his family of four went on a luxury cruise, but no one enjoyed it._

 _He remembered his aunt holding the ODST flag with a flaming skull as if her life depended on it._

Gafflwn Dihenyd,

 _Then the whole place started shaking. Those candle like things toppling. Cement prouder falling._

O'r Fuddugol wiriol sydd.

 _After that came the air raid sirens. The screams and confusion. People pointing at the sky as giant covenant ships started glassing the planet, small fighter swarming out of it as-if it were a honey comb.  
_

Ni fydd neb yn ein drechu,

 _The deafening noises. gunshots. The honorer guard shooting at the aliens, and succeeding in holding line, till getting massacred by elites._

Falch ydy ni i drochu

 _Blood and tears and sweat._

Draed o'r flaen i'r Annwn

 _It only lasted a minute. And then, when the smoke cleared…_

Mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni.

 _His mind went blank._

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

* * *

The Martian Manhunter fell off his chair, hands clutching his head as he screamed in pain, losing his humanoid form and turning into his true Martian self. He couldn't bare this man's pain. How was he even alive?

He passed out.

And so did the Rookie.

* * *

When Rookie woke up again time, he was more came; collected and concentrated, and feeling like he was having a hangover. He had his helmet off, along with his armor, and was outfitted in an orange prison outfit. In front of him stood a women with some kind of a sleeve-and-leg-less blue and red gymnastics outfit decorated with stars, the outfit made out of… Metal? How did she even wear it? And all the inconvenience caused by it? And why was she holding a glowing rope whose other end tied him to his new chair.

Well, at least it had an arm rests, so he was contain. He was extremely tired and disoriented, like some one had ran through the contents of his brain.

And he fell asleep.

Wonder Woman, and all the league members looking at him from behind the glass wall were wide-eyed surprise.

The kept staring at him, till Wonder Women took an initiative.

JD was having a peaceful, dreamless slumber. Only to be ended when he was shaken awake.

The women was now dangerously close to him, causing him to trip his chair.

"Why does the universe hate me?" he muttered.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where are you from?" she asked, as she picked up the chair with surprising ease.

"I am-" to say the Rookie practically bit his tongue to stop himself from talking would be the understatement of the century. Blood dripped from his mouth. As he willed himself to stop. Teeth tearing into his own flesh.

The woman smirked, clearly impressed.

JD knew that something was wrong, normal ropes were not truth-producing-thing. (Even i could tell you that Einstein)

* * *

 ** _Five minutes later_**

The Rookie was still holding out, even though the rope had started to tighten, and it was more difficult to hold his tongue.

He giggled a little on his own pun, while the women looked rather pissed.

He was careful, off course, so that the delicate, pink flesh of his tongue is not damaged so much that he could speak there and then if needed permanently.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen minutes later**_

"Okay" she said, raping some of the rope around her wrist "this rope filters out the truth if a person is tied up with it. So how about we do this, I'll ask you a question, and you will do the same to me?"

The Rookie spat out some blood and nodded, his mouth a little numb, but he was fine. ODST tends boot camp does that to you.

"So" she asked, "Who are you?"

"Lance Corporal 11282-31220-JD, Member of Alpha-Six, one of the elements of the 103rd Shock Troops Battalion of the 65th Shock Troops Division. I am an ODST, orbital drop shock trooper."

"Hmm… and how someone your age is a Lance Corporal?" she asked.

Rookie tilted his head, and looked at his face on the reflective glass on his left.

"…puberty ...again …why?" he thought, and frowned.

Then he turned towards wonder women, and asked "Why is there an alien aboard this ship satellite thingy-"

"How do you know we are in a-"

He gave her an _'isn't this obvious'_ look.

"And how did you know he is-"

He tilts his head.

Awkward silence.

"Told you its obvious we are in space" chimed in her sister.

Rookie just stared at her, then back at Wonder Women, trying find out how they are related.


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Diana Prince. So JD, where are you from?"

"Crisium City, Mare Crisium, Naniwa, Luna" he replied, and then asked, "What's up with all these people with tights?"

"…?"

He tilted his head in that direction.

Wonder Women turns to see Superman, Batman and the Flash behind her.

"When did you three come here?" she asked, evidently surprised.

"Just right now; I am curious though, there is no civilization on the moon that we know of. So how and when were you born there?" asked Batman, ignoring her.

Rookie started staring at him.

"…"

"I asked you a question" repeated Batman.

"…"

"Okay, we are super heroes, people with incredible powers, skill, magic, or are mutants or are aliens"

"Right… so… What the actual fuck?!"

Batman activated a holography panel on his wrist, and sure enough there were images and videos of the 'Justice League'.

Superman flying. _'Oh, there goes gravity.'_ He though

Doctor Fate's magic. _'And there goes reality.'_

And… a looped video of a kitten being tickled? WTF.

"Forget you ever saw that. Everyone of you." spoke the Dark knight with venom as Flash was rolled on the ground, trying to suppress his laughter, Superman face-palming, and Wonder women shaking her head.

"I think my brain just exploded" muttered JD

"So, 'when' were you born?" he asked, trying to pick up the shards of his dignity.

"February 9, 2525"

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"How did you come here?" asked Superman

"Sleeping?" he answered uneasily.

"..."

"Well, that was enlightening", remarked the Flash, "Welcome to earth-1 Mr JD"

* * *

 _ **5 minutes later**_

"…so, can I get untied?" Rookie asked Wonder Women's little sister, who was ignoring him. If you can't guess her name, RIP to your IQ.

(Drum roll) Wonder girl.

See, so original.

Wonder Women had gone with rest of the 'tights' to discuss his fate. Leaving here little sis in-charge, a pretty blonde girl, with athletes wear.

After what seemed like infinity (An Hour), Wonder Women finally came to retrieve JD.

As she untied him from the chair to take him to the counsel, she asked the last question she had on her mind.

"What's your name?" she asked, and JD narrowed his eyes.

"You keep on twisting your answer. At least tell me why?"

She removed rest of the rope, and helped JD up.

Wonder Girl also seemed interested.

"…"

"At least we can call you something other than JD"

"…I'm the Rookie"

* * *

 _ **The meeting has ended**_

"So, as you come in peace, we can create a cover for you in Gotham city, with the ID of a 15 year old with the name James Dark, and/or you can join a covert opps superhero team, the Young Justice" declared Superman.

"But I'm 22" replied Rookie

"Your body has de-aged on a cellular level" cut in Batman

' _Fuck you'_ he though, and the Manhunter stirred"*sight* I accept both"

* * *

"The Six of you will be that team." Batman states.

"Cool! Wait- ...Six?" asked Robin.

Batman only looked over his protégé's shoulder and all four turn to see Martian Manhunter stepping out of the shadows with a green skinned, red haired teenage girl. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian."

She raises her left hand, giving them a small wave and smile, then a shy "Hi."

And from behind him comes another person in a black amour, an SMG on his back, and a pistol on his right waist.

"And this is Helljumper"

The Rookie looks at them with his polarized helmet, and then used his first two fingers and thumb of his right hand to create a smiley face on his helmet.

Kid Flash looks down to Robin as he places on his hand on his hip, Robin in turn looks up at Kid Flash.

"Liking this gig more every minute." he then steps up, blocking Miss Martian's view of Robin and Superboy. "Uh welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash." using his thumb to point at himself.

"That's Robin," the smaller raven steps to the side and giving Rock 'n' Roll sign.

"Aqualad." the Atlantean gives a small nod, but says nothing more. "It's cool if you forget their names."

'Helljumper' just sights.

"He grows on you" explained Robin

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian says sincerely, clasping her hands brightly.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash all walk to talk to her, Helljumper just trailing behind with less of their mentor's listening in. However, Superboy stays behind, something Robin notices is paired with a downcast expression. "Hey Superboy come meet Miss M!" he calls out.

As Superboy walks over to the rest of the team, Miss Martian uses her shape-shifting ability to change her shirt colour from white with a red X to black with the same red X, even going so far as to remove her cape.

She looks down before speak. "I like your t-shirt." she admit, looking at Superboy, who gives her a small smile, which causes Robin to nudge his elbow into his chest with a smirk on his face, while Kid Flash zips to his other side with a brightest smile.

Robin inclines his head slightly to Aqualad.

"Today is the day." the Atlantean says proudly. They all know it's true.

There is a sudden flash, only one not being effected was Helljumper. "Souvenir" shouted Kid Flash, waving an instant photo.

* * *

Batman was looking at the recording he had copied from JD helmet-cam secretly. ' _So he was right about the war'_ he thought as he looked at JD's impressive display of skill, and the carnage, along with the brutality of it all.

He does come from a broken world.

* * *

"Can the light afford to leave Guardian in-charge without the G-gnomes?" asked a male voice

"We have subtle means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know the League is employing young heroes to do their dirty work. Tch, that's a dark twist." said another.

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually, everyone sees the Light." a final voice says.

"What about the person from the space bubble?" asked the first voice.

"He is a wild-card, i agree" replied the second.

"All in due time" stated the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thx to Iamthelastdragonlord for the Young Justice script. He/she is an Archives of our own user. He/she wrote the whole script, which I gutted for my own use. Iamthelastdragonlord owns 75 percent of the chapter, other than the grammar check I did, a paragraph gone here, and a new one there, and reading the whole thing 10 time to find where-where to add Rookie.**_

 _ **Sorry if it goes OOC**_

In the cover of the night, two people had just started unloading goods from a truck, and others laid guard. The setting is a dock, with large read containers in the surrounding. As they removed the first container, an arrow whistled between the two of them.

Red tail showing off, the arrowhead blinked red before a sleeping gas was released. The two stumble and the container fall to the ground, the lid open to reveal an enigmatic high-tech gun, which slided the feet of one of the boss, Brick who picks it up.

He takes aim, the barrel gaining three red streaks. He looks at the construction set up over his head, finally zeroing in on Speedy, without his hat on top of one of the highest stacks.

"You again!" Brick yelled at the teenager. "I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messing up my operation personally." He narrowed his eyes as he aimed at Speedy.

The Arrow-themed youth dived right, grabbing a support column, just barely dogging the shots. As Brick continued his shoots, speedy jumped, dropping down a container level to doge the bullets.

Brick shoots just in front of the young hero's path, who flips as he notched an arrow, aimed and released it, shooting it right down the barrel of the gun and causing it explode in Brick's hand due to the pressure created by the bullet no being to escape, shredding his suit.

"Do you know what I pay for suit in my size?!" he yells even angrier at youth, "Scorch the Earth, boys." he commanded his thugs

The other four raise their guns to do just that, but an orange-ish blur comes through and two of them are suddenly left weapon less. The other two turn towards where the blur ran off to, only for their guns to be knocked out of their hands.

Robin swings into an opening in the crates with his happy cackle. Bring their attention right to Aqualad.

The Atlantean drops down with his water-bears, turning them into whips to whip the smugglers asses. He knocks them into the truck, causing it to get dented while they slide off unconscious.

Brick lifts a chunk of concrete and throws it at Speedy who is also using the crates to his advantage as he waits to strike with his already nocked arrow. He comes to a stop, bracing himself in a downward diagonal with his foot on one of the crates as he launches an arrow that explodes as it hits Brick's massive shoulder. It doesn't stop the meta-human from throwing another piece of concrete at Speedy though.

Brick repeats this, and this time Speedy stumbles, holding the container with one hand. Rookie comes to the rescue, stepping out of a container's shadows, hitting Brick with armour-locking rounds, creating pink crystals. (Red vs. blue)

Speedy using the distraction, shoots Brick with a 'gas arrow' and walks, slightly out of breath, towards Aqualad who releases the magic that lets his water-bearers take shape.

"The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need." the Atlantean tell the older hero.

"For covert missions." Robin says dropping down behind Speedy. "You know, spy stuff."

Kid Flash runs up the crates and lands just shy of the edge with inverted half. "And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian." he says excitedly. "But I saw her first." He then dead-pans

The gas wasn't enough to take out Brick, which is made clear as he lets loose another war cry, struggling to move his body, and stumbles towards a another piece of concrete.

Sighting, Speedy uses two sticky-detonator arrows that stick to Brick's chest and knock him back. Though the villain just chuckles, as this just removes the crystals.

Rookie just stairs at the "smart-ass"

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." He smirked, while Speedy notched another arrow taking aim.

Brick stands tall his arms out wide. "Go ahead." Speedy grinds his teeth as he shoots this arrow. Which hits and for a moment nothing happens, then foam releases from the capsule stuck to Brick and traps him in it.

"I take it back" he thinks

Kid Flash skids to a stop crouched under Speedy's aim, just in case. "High-density polyurethane foam. Nice."

Speedy turns and walks away, but in order to fully get out of the docks, he needs to walk past Robin and Aqualad, who stand on either side of two crates that create a path that will lead right out of the docks.

"So, Speedy, you in?"

"Pass." the oldest says strongly but does pause to give them the answer. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke."

Aqualad stops leaning against the crate.

"Something to keep you busy and in your place."

Speedy growls looking right to Robin before walking off.

"I don't want any part of it." All three can only watch as their oldest friend walks away. Then they turn to each other with shocked expressions.

* * *

The Mount Justice Computer picks up the Zeta Tube usage, routing the users from North Carolina to the Mountain which the map shows in Rhode Island.

 **Recognize: Robin; B-0-1, Kid Flash; B-0-3, Helljumper; B-0-6**

All three of the boys, Robin and Wally appear in their civilian clothes, while Rookie in his whole battle armour. Smiling brightly, Robin and Wally then running out of the Zeta Tube to the room they're connected to.

They finding Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy standing before a holographic-screen.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asks.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash follows up.

"He is arriving now." Aqualad tells the two of them as calmly as always, as Rookie slowly reachs ned to them.

Kid Flash friendly punches Robin the chest.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he exclaims, before running off, Robin following close behind, and finally Aqualad. Leaving Miss Martian, Superboy and Rookie, the redhead smiles at the clone as she puts her hands on her hips.

Superboy turns, crossing his arms over his t-shirt before walking off. Miss Martian frowns, to which Rookie pats her back, earning a smile.

She then takes flight to follow the boys. They arrive at one of the entrances; a ramp that falls down into the cave from the ground above them. All five walk up the ramp, as Red Tornado lands before them.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash calls out with a wave as the heroic android lands.

"Greeting." he offers. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" his monotone voice makes it rather hard to discern the question portion of his sentence.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad conveys to the hero.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado states simply.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" Robin tries, but is cut off.

"You'll be tested soon enough." the android states firmly. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad objects strongly.

"No," Red Tornado agrees. "But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave."

Tornado then walking past the five teens and into the cave.

All five can only watch as he does. Rookie ways at him inside.

Kid Flash turns to Robin, punching him in the shoulder again.

"Keep busy" the speedster nearly growls.

"Does he really think we're falling for this?" Robin questions angrily, catching Superboy's attention in his anger.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian says excitedly, then turns towards Red Tornado and her expression relaxes slightly.

 **Recognize: Red Tornado; 1-6**

Tornado walks away,

Miss Martian sights. "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I… cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though." Kid Flash offers. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" he looks up at with a flirtatious smile.

"We all know what you're thinkin' now." Robin grumbles and elbows the speedster's turned back.

Even Rookie chuckles.

"Ow." Complains Wally, but only seeming half-hearted about it.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad says sourly.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian offers, looking to Superboy.

Robin and Kid Flash instantly turn to Superboy.

"Don't look at me." he tells them seriously.

"We won't. A private tour sound **so** much better." Kid Flash says, looking to Miss Martian again.

"Sh-she never said private." Robin objects.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad says, breaking up the argument before it can even start.

They all turn to go back down the ramp, but Robin grabs Kid Flash's arm and yanks him back.

"So, this would be our front door…" Miss Martian begins.

"And this would be the back." Miss Martian continues as they come out on the other side of the mountain. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Wally explains what he knows about the history of the mountain.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy questions.

"The cave's secret location was… compromised." Aqualad explains.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy questions, confused. "Yeah. That makes sense."

"If the Bad Guys know of the cave, then we must be on constant alert." she raises her hand in accentuation, thinking she's figured it out.

"The Bad Guys know we know they know about the place," Robin assures, grabbing her hand and turning her towards him, then putting his other hand on top of hers. "So they'd never think to look here."

That only sense to Rookie and Wally.

"Uh," Kid Flash interrupts and removing Robin's hand from Miss Martian's. "He means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian still scratches her head, clearly still confused.

Superboy sniffs twice. "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasps. "My cookies." Then flies down the hallway. Making it to the kitchen and removing said cookies, with telekinesis, before the boys can make it into the room. As she sets them down the boys enter the room, looking to the burnt-black cookies on the tray.

"I was trying Grammy Jones' recipe from episode 17 of-" she cuts herself off with an awkward chuckle. "Never mind."

"I bet they'd tasted great." Robin assures then look back to the other four boys. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Surprised Miss Martian looks back up, finding Kid Flash eating her cookies.

With his mouth still half full and a burnt cookie in each hand, Aqualad, Rookie and Superboy can only watch in stunned silence. "I have a serious metabolism." he offers weakly.

Rookie then looked at the sofa

"I'll… make more?" Miss Martian seems unsure how to take that comment.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad tells her.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss Martian says, ducking her head slightly.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm." he insists. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." he clarifies with very little hesitance.

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash speaks up, leaning on the island. "See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr Dark Glasses and 'I-WILL-KILL-YOU-ALL' over here." Robin frowns and glares at Wally as he puts his hands on his hips, annoyed by the speedster's slightly accusatory tone. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"How did you know he has killed?!" asked the martian is shock.

"WHAT!" All the boys look towards Rookie, who was sleeping on the sofa.

"…"

"When did he fall asleep."

"Mine's no secret." Miss Martian admits brightly. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, I'm on Earth now." she seems really excited about that fact, but everyone was staring at Rookie.

He turns towards the boys lazily

"Nothing" they blurt

' _What happened to those three'_ he thought

Superboy remains slouched against the counter, then turns to leave which catches M'gann's attention. _"Don't worry, Superboy."_ she tells him telepathically.

The clone grunts in shock and his posture tenses, looking at the green skinned redhead in shock and possibly a tiny bit of fear.

" _We'll find you an Earth name, too."_ she continues, smiling kindly and totally unaware of what she's doing.

Superboy's grips his head for a moment. "Get out of my head!" he shouts, gaining Kaldur, Wally Rookies, and Robin's attention in an instant. They all know what he does when he's angry, they look back to M'gann a curious expression on their features.

" _What's wrong? I don't understand_ _."_ she says, expanding her telepathic range to include Kaldur, Wally, and Robin.

All three react negatively to it. Robin physically grips his head with both hands, Kaldur turns away from M'gann closing his eyes and grimacing before finally putting his own hand to his head, while Wally brings his own hand to his forehead threading his fingers through his bright red hair, and Superboy's fists clench at his sides as he looks almost ready to pounce.

Only Rookie was unaffected.

" _Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

"M'gann stop." Kaldur commands anger clear in his voice. M'gann closes the link and looks confused and hurt, but listens to Kaldur continue. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Attempting to lighten the mood Wally adds in his two cents. "Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." saying the last part behind his hand as if that will stop Superboy from hearing him and as if it is some big secret.

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann tries.

"Just stay out." Superboy growls cutting her off, his eyes burning bright with rage as he walks into the adjoining room.

"Don't worry, I don't have any problem with it" Spoke Rookie, and Megan smiles softly. Rest of them don't hear Rookie speak.

"Hello, Megan!" she then says brightly, despite the fact that she hits her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I know what we can do."

She takes off flying, leaving the five boys to follow her. Wally turns to Robin who shrugs, but all three do follow her. Though Superboy remains behind, but M'gann stands in the entry to the hallway. "Superboy, please."

"Don't talk to me." he says, less angry and more instinctually annoyed. M'gann's face falls and Superboy looks out of the corner of his eye, seeing it. He looks back down before standing up. M'gann's face brightens, despite the fact that Superboy seems to only be doing this to not feel guilty about making a girl cry later.

Coming down the elevator they stop at the hangar. "It's my Martian Bioship." M'gann explains as the doors open. Leading the now curious boy towards a red oblong shape in the hangar.

"Cute." Wally offers. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly." M'gann smiles bright, reaching her hand out. "I'll wake it." as she does the oblong turns into a shape recognizable as a ship. She even spins 180° with just a motion of her hand. A small staircase comes off the back, showing off some of the insides. She walks towards it but soon realizes the boys aren't following. "Well, are you coming?"

" _What the fuck just happened?"_ thought Rookie _"Does everything here defy the laws of physics?!"_

All four hesitate and board with nervous expressions. Once inside the front opens up to reveal a captain's chair and four more side chairs.

"Strap in for launch." M'gann tells them. Kid Flash and Robin exchange bright grins before sitting down.

As he does Robin goes to lean forward as the chair moves, eliciting a "whoa" from the stunned- and possibly scared- Boy Wonder. The chair reaches out and creates chest restraints that hold the thirteen-year-old in place.

Kid Flash sits down next and now knowing what happens, doesn't panic. "Cool." he tells M'gann.

"Red Tornado," M'gann says, sitting in the captain's chair. "Please open the bay doors."

As the bay doors open two control towers form by M'gann's hands.

Once open the Bioship flies out at impressive speeds, only to slow just above the surface of the water and begin a near 90° upward flight, before barrel rolling to face towards the mainland once more.

"Incredible!" Robin tells M'gann, more likely impressed with the responsiveness and her piloting skills than anything.

Rookie was also impressed.

"She sure is…" Wally agrees, but is entirely focused on M'gann, once she turns towards does he realize what he said. "I-I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she."

Robin is the first to point out Wally's crappy attempt at covering up what he said. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

"Dude!" Wally yells, mostly embarrassed, but clearly still at least a little annoyed with the smaller raven.

Kaldur turns to Superboy. "I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." Superboy looks at Kaldur out of the corner of his eye. "You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Kaldur treats it as if this happens regularly around him. Superboy doesn't say anything, merely looking out at the view once more.

"He'll come around." Robin offers to M'gann, clearly knowing what the conversation between the two oldest- physically- members was about.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." M'gann says sadly.

"You guys remember he has super hearing…?" Wally interrupts, and proving his point by not bothering to whisper. "Right?" sure enough Superboy hears every word.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little bit of Martian Shape-shifting?" Robin asks, changing the topic. M'gann nods subtly, thanking him for the change, before stepping up and gaining Kaldur and Superboy's attention as her clothes begin to change. Making her look like a girlish version of Robin, costume included. Catching Wally's smirk she turns into a girlish version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally questions.

No one responds to him, and Robin applauds M'gann. "Impressive," she turns back into herself. "But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

M'gann smiles softly as she sits down. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder. Let me try something from any of your memories?"

Rookie just raised his hand. "Can I be left out?"

"You can talk!" exclaimed Wally. All of the boys were surprised.

The turns towards them as to say _'isn't it obvious?'_

"And your clothes?" the Atlantean questions, deciding to change the topic.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann explains, pulling on her jacket slightly.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy says darkly not caring that he's heard by all of them.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" Wally asks.

"Density shifting?" M'gann questions, though her smile doesn't return. "No, it's a very advanced technique…"

Robin leans forward. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Then chuckles before gesturing to Wally. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"DUDE!" Wally snaps, annoyed that he would tell her that.

"Here's something I **can** do." M'gann says brightly, then the entire ship disappears from sight. "Camouflage Mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." all four are on high alert as the ship blinks.

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann says.

Robin scoffs. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

M'gann replies optimistically. "Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." as she takes the Bioship down and mere feet above the surface of the parking lot.

Superboy turns out the side window. "I think I know the cause." he says, as right outside the Bioship was a tornado. Heading right for them.

M'gann attempts to alter their course so not to be swept up but is unsuccessful and the Bioship glitches out of Camouflage Mode as they get fully entangled in the tornado.

Trapped inside the tornado all of them hold on and grunt as the wind whips them around. M'gann manages to open her eyes and re-orientates herself, as she does her brow drops in concentration and her hands firmly press on the control towers, illuminating them as she gets them out of the tornado and to the parking lot. Where Robin, Kid, Miss Martian, Superboy, Helljumper, and Kaldur all drop out of a door created in the bottom of the ship.

* * *

At the Power Plant all the works are evacuating and screaming in fear.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad questions, hearing no response he turns to where the Boy Wonder just was but finds the space between him and M'gann now empty. "Robin?"

The Boy Wonder's laugh echoes, but none of them can locate him.

"H-he was just here." M'gann objects.

"Am I the only one who saw him run toward the power plant?" thought Rookie

Their attention turns back to the Power Plant where the windows are being blown out.

* * *

Inside the Power Plant is a red and black exo-suit, with blue tubing running from his shoulders, up and to his lower back, and a brown scarf covering his mouth. Tornado-like funnels coming from each hand.

The funnels hit Robin directly and slam him into the support pillar nearly eight feet off the ground, then him fall to the ground. Hitting his back both times.

The other members of the Team running in through the loading bay doors, Superboy jumping the stairs to land beside Robin as the Boy Wonder sits up. "Who's your new friend?"

Robin looks to Superboy, grimacing at the motion. "Didn't catch his name," the clone jumps at the villain. "But he plays kinda rough." he finishes, warning the clone.

The exo-suit wearing villain stands ready, air pulses still coming from his wrists, though the bright blue tubing is now confirmed to be going to the tops of his wrists as well.

"My apologies." he says, revealing his robotic tone. "You may address me as Mr Twister."

Mr Twister then throws both his hands up, creating two more tornadoes, which Superboy withstands, but before he can gain any more ground Twister redirects the tornado, grabbing Superboy before launching him into the wall, a good fifteen feet off the ground. As he hits the wall dents and he falls to the metal floor, unmoving.

The villain blasted winds towards Rookie, so fasts that Rookies crystal rounds don't even reach him, blowing them back. Rookie barely doges them.

Now on the main floor with Aqualad and Kid Flash, M'gann turns towards the two 'more' experienced boys.

From his pocket, Wally pulls out his goggles sliding them over his eyes while Robin gets back to his feet, in front of him the barefoot Atlantean looks at M'gann and then nods. Understanding, the Martian nods back. All three taking off as a group around the Boy Wonder.

Kid Flash speeds through a front handspring before aiming with both his feet at Mr Twister's chest. He doesn't quite make it as Mr Twister raises his hands to create vortexes that stop him in his tracks. Then turn 180° and launching Kid Flash out the bay doors, where he skids across the parking lot.

Aamused, Twister turns back in time to create twisters under a flying M'gann and a charging Aqualad, knocking both of them back and eliciting a yell. Aqualad hits a corner of one of the support beams, while M'gann narrowly misses and crashes into the raised grated walkway another ten feet behind the Boy Wonder

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Twister goads, as Robin pulls a disk out from under his jacket. "I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin yells launching a small bomb then the disk.

Twister counteracts the bomb with dual vortices, causing it to explode at a harmless distance, thinking the Boy Wonder faked one of his moves he lets the vortices drop, giving the disk the opportunity to land in the center of his chest plate. Which the villain flicks away with one finger. "Objectively, you are." only then does it explode.

"Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

Well, we hate to see you disturbed." Robin bites back, bringing Twister's attention back to the standing five members of the Team. "Let's see if you're more turb-ed once we kick your can!"

(Robin does that to words)

Rookie jumps on Mr Twister's back, and uses his titanium reinforced knife to hang on the villain's back, while M'gann reaches out with her telekinesis. Destroying the fixture over his head, creating a steam barrier that Superboy jumps through. Even with the barrier Twister still reacts fast enough to catch Superboy before he can land a hit. Throwing him back and causing him to hit where the ceiling changes height, then bounce off to fall into a flying M'gann. He then picks Rookie from his back, and throws him at Robin and Aqualad, who dodge the flying ODST without missing a beat.

The Atlantean's hands charging with electricity. Twister says nothing as his hands begin creating vortices, which then become miniature twisters than pick up Aqualad and Robin before slamming them into each other.

"Indeed." the villain says, rising off the ground. "That was quite 'turbing.' Thank you." then leaves as the Team groans back to consciousness.

* * *

Outside, in the beginnings of the forest with the evidence of his crash surrounding him Kid Flash comes to. Seeing Twister leaving he runs in front of the villain, then rolling to change direction and rolling through two more somersaults to stare down Twister. "What have you done to my team?" he demands.

"Embarrassed them, largely." Twister says, then bringing both his hands together to form a singular twister that snatches Wally up and is heading right for the outside wall of the power plant.

As the wind clears Wally is braced for impact, but was surprised that he did not go flying and slam into a wall.

"I got you, Wally." M'gann assures, her, Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad stepping out of the last of the dust.

Wally straightens out of his balled position, eyes opening. "Ohh." he sighs in relief and drops to the ground due to M'gann with ease. "Thanks."

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Twister speaks to the Team.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad yells angrily at the villain, who rises into the air.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Twister tells them, proving his thoughts that they are not that.

"Read his mind, find his weakness." Aqualad throws over his shoulder to M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." M'gann objects, now slightly hesitant and equally confused.

"It's okay with the bad guys." Robin tells her.

Determination sets in as M'gann sets out to do just that. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing." then she breaks her concentration, knocking her head slightly. "Hello, Megan. Mr Twister is Red Tornado in disguise." all of them look up to the 'villain' in hurt shock.

" _This is goanna end badly"_ thought Rookie "No he isn't

"He's inorganic, an android." Aqualad turns to M'gann. "And how many androids do you know that generate tornadoes?" now both Robin and Kid Flash turn towards her as well.

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad agrees.

"So what! That doesn't mean anything!" exclaimed Rookie.

"After saying we'd be 'tested soon enough.'" Robin agrees continues. "This is his test, something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called it." Wally says, then hangs his head sadly. "We're a joke."

Aqualad makes a noise of frustration before slamming his fist into his hand and turning back towards the 'villain'.

'This game,' Wally vocalizes, as he and Robin step up to join Aqualad. "So over." the three stand-alone before Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want.' Robin accuses.

"So let's end this." Aqualad confirms.

"Consider it ended." Twister says darkly, raising his hands over his head and the two funnels begin creating dark clouds and a massive full sizes twister. As this happens, Robin's resolve gives slightly. A small amount of worry causes his lip to drop.

"An impressive show," Aqualad calls out, before exchanging glances with Kid and Robin. "But we will not indulge you." all three face back towards Twister. "We will not engage."

"What the fuck are you doing!" shouted Rookie.

Lightning cracks into the eye of the storm, Mr Twister. Kid Flash turns towards the other two now nervous. "Uh, can Red Tornado... do that?"

"You think I'm Tornado?" the lightning gains intensity. "Ironic."

"You are created of iron?" asked Miss Martian.

Lightning strikes the ground and hits in front of the young heroes.

The only who remains standing is Superboy and Helljumper, Superboy's his coat being scorched, he rips it off to fully show off his Superman t-shirt, before launching himself at Twister. The weather villain, barely glances down as he hits Superboy with twin bolts of lightning from his hands. Knocking the clone into the ground with enough force to cause trench behind him.

Rookie just aims his M7, now loaded with liver rounds, and riddles Mr Twister's visor with bullets.

As Twister stumbles, a cloaked Bioship descends.

"Fine, then." M'gann remains crouched as six of them are hidden by the camouflaged Bioship. "I won't deny that you children have power,"

Wally comes to- his goggles now pushed to his forehead by the force of Twister's previous strike- with hand to his head he groans, but the groan barely begins before M'gann covers his mouth. "But playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objective." Wally and M'gann stare right at Twister, but he still cannot see them.

"So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." emphasizing his point with a clenching of his fist to create lightning sparks he finally leaves. Heading for the town of Happy Harbour.

Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy all stare up in shock.

"What happened?" Wally questions, confused.

"M'gann placed the Bioship between us." Replied Rookie

Superboy stands and releases to hook punches on an unsuspecting rock formation. "And that's supposed to make it right?"

The three boys stand up as Superboy stalks towards as still sitting Miss Martian. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur says calmly.

"It-it was a rookie mistake." Robin agrees. "We shouldn't have listened. Helljumper was right"

"You are pretty inexperienced." that catches M'gann's attention. She turns straight to the other ginger, his head drops slightly. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy says darkly as he walks between M'gann and the two younger boys.

"It happens to the best of us, it's not her fault." Rookie tried to defend her

M'gann's face falls as she watches Superboy accelerate into a run, then jump. Just behind him, Kid Flash chooses that same spot to book it to supersonic speeds. Robin uses the dust cloud to disappear from sight.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." M'gann says sadly, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

Kaldur stops a few steps in front of her and at least three left. "To be honest, I'm not sure we have a team." then he too takes off.

Rookie stands and helps M'gann up.

" _Do you think I did badly?"_ asked M'gann with her mind.

" _You tried your best"_ Rookie walked away. _"That's all that matters"_

* * *

The town of Happy Harbour is under siege, or nearly, twin twisters blow through the small town, triggering car alarms and panic. One rips across the harbour, picking up boats and dropping them in the town square before that same twister runs through a building. Taking it down with ease. The three twisters are destroying what there is of the postage stamp town.

Twister stands in the centre, controlling the destruction. "Certainly this (won't have) will get the required attention."

"You've got ours!" Kid Flash shouts, gaining Twister's attention. "Full and undivided!" the goggle-wearing speedster rips down the road, hitting Twister hard enough to knock him back a good three feet.

"Immaterial and insufficient!" Twister proclaims. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

Before he can act on his annoyance Superboy drops with a battle cry and hits Twister hard enough to knock him back three or four times the distance Kid Flash did. As he comes to a stop, both boys stand ready.

Twister unleashes another twister that is going straight for them.

* * *

In the Bioship, on the way back to Mount Justice, M'gann has Red Tornado on the line. "The Team really needs your help."

"If I intervened, it would not be to help." Tornado tells the green teen. "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

M'gann looks away for a moment before hitting her head once more. "Hello, Megan." now there's a smile on her face.

* * *

Robin and Aqualad vault/jump over a parked car, coming at Twister's back as he throws a boat at Superboy. However, he turns right to them, creating small twisters. Which Aqualad dodges with ease and continues for the elemental villain. Before getting caught in a disk spiral and launched at the Town Hall building and crashing into the railing of the second story deck.

Kid Flash speeds at him, only for Twister catch him as well. The villain brings him over his head and Wally finds his opening. Dropping out of the current and rolling into a crouch he takes off as Twister creates another twister. Which heads right for Robin. Who evades and in his place the twister explodes. He launches three more at Twister, which are deflected, but leaves the villain barely enough time to avoid Superboy's punch that dents the ground.

In his evasion, Twister can summon another twister, which picks up the clone and launches him away. Right to where Aqualad is just getting himself out of the rubble from his own fall. Twister sends a boat right after him.

Aqualad moves out of the way, knowing Superboy is invulnerable. Though the boat's motor lands mere inches from here him. Due to his Atlantean physiology, he has minimal troubles lifting the heavy piece of equipment then throwing it at Twister, while Rookie snipes with his pistol, wsing live ammo, the villain couldn't see or hear the supressed gun.

Robin hides behind one of the other thrown boats and Kid Flash speeds around to join him. Robin pulls his yellow utility belt out of his jacket sleeve and throws it over his shoulder.

"You brought your utility belt?" Kid Flash questions, sounding more annoyed than surprised.

"Never leave home without it-" Robin confirms and defends, clipping it together. "First thing Batman taught me."

"Yeah, right after don't go to the bathroom without it." Wally grumbles.

" _Listen to me."_ M'gann's voice comes over the mental link.

Robin grabs his head in his hands as does Kid Flash, though his eyes noticeably clench shut as well.

Aqualad gets thrown back by Superboy, who managed to get himself out from under the boat. _"All of you."_

Superboy grabs his head. "What did we tell you?"

" _I know, and I know I messed up,"_ M'gann admits _. "But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."_

* * *

Two citizens are still running around the town. A police officer is directing everyone. "Get Back! Everyone clear the area!" unaware of the twister headed right for him.

A citizen running away watches as Red Tornado flies over him, and he smiles.

* * *

Red Tornado comes to the centre of Happy Harbour where JD, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy now stand just out of Twister's range. The villain stops as he sees Tornado. "Hit the showers, boys." the Leaguer instructs, landing. Though not accompanied by his usual red tornado like he used when greeting the Team outside the Mountain "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now." Robin objects with a frown.

"The subject is not up for debate." Tornado tells them. All they say nothing as they walk away.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister tells Tornado.

"I'm here now." Tornado says, his right hand reaching out beyond his cape to create a twister he sends right at Twister. Who counteracts it, but as Tornado attempts an attack on his turned back, Twister sends another at the Leaguer.

Tornado disperses the attack before any damage can be done. "We are evenly matched, Twister." Tornado says, using both hands to create a tornado behind him to throw at Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not." Twister emphasizes his point with a punch that blocks the rubble with a wall made of air before shooting lightning at the Leaguer.

Tornado dodges and takes flight, guiding the lightning to one of the crashed boats which explodes into him knocking him to the ground as he sparks.

Twister lands beside him. "Remain still, android." all his fingertips become computer connectors which fall around the back of Red Tornado's head and neck. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado grabs the wires, turning his head towards Twister before turning into M'gann's head. "Longer than you might think." her voice hers once more.

"No." Twister gaps, then M'gann launches him back with her telekinesis, ripping out the wires from his hand. Into an oncoming twister, which catches the villain and sends him over her head. As it comes to a stop, Kid Flash was the one creating it, by spinning.

Superboy hits the off-balance villain with a hard punch to the kidney area, before punching him hard in the stomach as he grabbed the massive arm under his own and hitting him twice more in the chest. Causing smoke to cough out of the seams in the metal plates. Then he reels back and hits Mr Twister straight in the face, knocking him into the harbour with an impressive splash.

As he sinks, he turns to find Aqualad waiting for him, impaling the two points in the metal he's using into his already damaged chest area. Then his tattoos begin to glow and electricity passes into Twister. The explosion brings him back to the ground. One of his arms missing. M'gann uses her telepathy to bring him off the ground and rip his other arm off as Robin throws exploding disks which knock Twister to the ground.

Even with no arms Twister rises to his knees, only to find the whole Team before him. The chest panel opens, revealing a man, forty- _ish_ , medium length brown hair in a green and white suit. He falls out of the exo-suit and to the ground. "Foul. I-I call foul." he stutters.

M'gann steps up, an angry look in her eyes, before telekinetically reaching over to pull up a massive slab of the ground. Realizing what she's doing Kaldur attempts to stop her by forcing her arms back to her body, but at that point it was already over for the man. The rock hits, crushing him before their eyes.

Wally and Robin stand stunned before Robin gets angry and steps up the girl three years his senior. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't **execute** our captives!"

M'gann seems undeterred. "You said you trust me. Lifts the boulder to reveal… another android? Though now it's in crushed pieces. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally steps up and grabs one of the eyeballs. "Cool. Souvenir." flicking in so he can catch it in in his fist as he looks to M'gann.

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur tells her sincerely.

Rookie just gave her one of those figure smiles.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission." Wally agrees. When no one says anything he has to ask. "Get it? Rocked."

As the android's eye turns red Robin mutters an "ignore him." then continues in a brighter tone. "We're all just turbed you're on the Team."

M'gann chuckles. "Thanks. Me, too."

* * *

 _ **Inside Mount Justice, the Team is conversing with Red Tornado.**_

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur tells the Leaguer.

"Agreed." Red Tornado says, looking over the pieces of the android and the computer readouts.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann questions.

"No. This was your battle." Tornado says simply. "I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

Robin, Wally, and Superboy all pause in their work thinking over what their supervisor said.

"But if you're in danger…" M'gann objects.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado states then walks off.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash, they'd all have jumped right in to fix things." Wally comments as they all stand to watch him go further into the mountain.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin says.

"Dude! Harsh." Wally hisses but doesn't object to it in any other way.

"And inaccurate." both boys stop dead. "I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Kid Flash's eyes clench closed and he frowns, just opening one eye to look at the Boy Wonder. A silent 'help ME!' gesture that he doesn't want Tornado to see.

Robin forces out a nervous chuckle as. "Right. I'll strive to be... more accurate."

Kaldur grabs Robin's shoulder and brings the Boy Wonder's attention to him. "And more respectful."

Red Tornado says nothing more as he walks away, but M'gann stands at the entrance of hall as the boys head to the dorm section of the Cave.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally says happily. "This Team thing…"

"Might just work out." Kaldur agrees.

Superboy goes to follow but stops as he catches M'gann looking at him. He looks down with a small amount of concentration coming over his face before he looks back to her. "Sorry." then leaves.

M'gann, smiles softly.

* * *

Robin and Wally corner Rookie

"Who are you?" asked Robin darkly, "I mean how did you train, who was your mentor, and how did you get guns with gas fed clips!"

"That was deemed impossible by today's technology!" Wally added his two cents, staring into Rookie's visor.

"…I fall form the sky in black metal boxes from perfectly safe space ships; with enough ordinance to destroy and turn an unprotected space vessel into metal slang, only to fight against overwhelming odds, outnumbered and outgunned, with little to no intel, while the enemies having superior ground ; just for a living i jupme feet first into hell. I saw my whole squad get killed before me. I ran across a mountain range in one day, surrounded by thousands of enemies trying to outrun a nuclear blast. I saw planets fall. Most of my family was killed in front of me during a funeral. Now do seriously you think you can scare me?"

"…" Robin

"…" Wally

Superboy, who had overheard this turned, just to see JD's visor pointing towards him. He stumbled.

"I think not" he walked away

As soon as Rookie was out of ear shout, Wally asked "What was that? I mean that is the longest we have heard him speak, ever! But whatever he was talking about was scary"

Robin just nodded, and so did Superboy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Donut: Hello world! Agent franklin double o donut, ready for some pounding!.**

 **The whole world: …**

 **Me: 18 Jan, today is my birthday. I am 16 now! EPIC**

 **Me: Sweet 16 ladies and gentlemen… and Donut. Sweet six teen. ('Not a word Donut, Not a single mother fucking-' I wished)**

 **Donut: Now we can play rougher ball games! See, the secreat about handling ball… (Continues till judgement day. Donut is immortal.)**

 **Me: God damn it Donut, ruined my birth day.**

 **Donut: -**

 **Me: Not a word! (Carolina deadpan)**

* * *

 **Special thx to Iamthelastdragonlord for the Young Justice script. He/she is an Archives of our own user. He/she wrote the whole script, which I gutted for my own use. Iamthelastdragonlord owns 30 percent of this chapter as I am doing this epsode in parts, and focusing on Rookie.**

* * *

 **Caribbean Sea; July 22nd, 20:08 ECT**

The Team is in the Bioship and en-route to their first official mission.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian tells them.

Robin thinks back on the debriefing.

* * *

" _Isla Santa Prisca." Said Batman, showing the Team the map of the island, almost all standing and watching (Kid Flash was also eating chips). "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neuro-steroid, a strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom." the display changes to show the shots of the warehouse. "The infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have inexplicably cut off. That's where this Team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League need to intervene, it will." Once again the profile changes back to the island map. "The plan requires two drop zones." said drop zones appear on the map._

" _So who's in charge?" Robin asks getting Batman and Red Tornado to whip around and face the Boy Wonder before exchange glances._

" _Work that out between you." Batman commands, Robin nods a smile forming on his face. Which is still there as he refocuses._

" _And Rookie, with me." He turns towards the Zeta tubes._

" _Rookie?" asks Wally, and then sees JD follow the Dark knight._

* * *

"I wished Rookie could have also come, his skills at stealth would be very useful." Said Megan.

"We are better off without that mute" said Wally, "I mean he has killed. KILLED for god's sake."

Superboy and Robin nodded.

"I still think we should give him the benefit of doubt." Spoke Aqualad.

"Yes, the things he fought would have put the one called Joker to shame" Spoke M'gann. (A cult of aliens, stronger, faster, and with better technology than humans, hell bet on destroying humanity. All so that three old and disgusting and wrinkly aliens who could be Prophets had deceived them into thinking humans were spawns of the devil. Out of which, one was a pussy, one a cunt and one an asshole.)

"Hu?" "Wha-…?" "Shit!" were the responses of the world's future.

Robin gets lost in thought.

"Oh, drop Zone A in 30." Miss Martian announces, startling the thirteen-year-old and getting him to look back at her. Aqualad stands as the straps het removed and his chair disappears.

He hits his symbol, making his suit turns from its original navy blue and red with black accents to black, grey and black accents, stealth mode. "Ready." he says, looking to Miss Martian.

"Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." she returns as they come within eyesight of the island. A hole in the base of the Bioship opens, from which Aqualad drops out, diving into the dark waters below.

* * *

"Let's see what you have got" Spoke Black Canary, as she got in-stance to fight JD. Batman and Red watched with intrust.

JD looked a little uncomfortable without his helmet, as he used it hid his scarred face. Three claw marks had ruined his lower face, the skin overlapping to create a scary remnant of an accident. He hated how people looked at him in pity, stared at him. It didn't make him ugly, just scary or pitiful.

He didn't want their 'i-can-feel-your-pain' act. He just wanted to be treated as an equal. Sure, he played a big part in saving humanity; but it was his job, as a soldier to do so.

JD went for a right hook, only for the Canary to catch it. As she started to twist it around his back, in hopes to pin him, Rookie back-head butts her, and sweeps-kicks her, causing her to jump back.

The two heroes circling each other, Rookie mirroring the Canary's steps. Analyzing her movement. How each of her muscles tenses, suggesting what she could do next.

Black Canary tries to faint an uppercut, while trying to kick JD.

It did **not** went well. (Serves you best, trying to defeat an ODST who has been trained to take down things more dangerous than superman.)

He caught her leg, pulled her closer and elbowed her in stomach, while kicking her other leg's knee. She fell down, with JD holding the Canary in a lock.

He then let her go, and helped her to her feet.

Batman and Red Tornado were impressed, to say netherless.

"Nice" she said, "once more?"

Rookie shrugged his shoulders and got into a fighting position, right leg forward, fists held high, and ready to pounce.

This time BC cart-wheel kicked Rookie, causing him to stumble; and his cold, hard eyes swirling to record each and every of the Canary's moves, looking for patterns ad faults.

Canary tried a combo move, with a high sweep-kick, followed by an upper cut. The kick hit Rookie in the face, but he caught the punch with his left hand.

Canary looked in shock as Rookie twister her hand, causing her to fall on her knees, and aimed a punch on her face.

His hand stopped just a hair's length away from her nose.

Black Canary asked for a last sparring match. This time she did not hold anything back.

Punch after punch, she attacked high and attacked fast, copying the brawler wildcat going for any opening she could find (which wasn't a trap) to confused him, causing Rookie to struggle a bit. But he soon adapted to this fighting style, blocking most-of all of Canary's attacks.

But still he couldn't get an upper hand.

Rookie's cogs were turning as he kept analysing for a patter. He couldn't use his entire strength, he might hurt the Canary. So he kept observing, and noticed that whenever BC went in for a right hook, she lowered her shoulders. To an untrained eye, it might have looked like a fault. But Rookie understood it as a carefully calculated move, to mislead him, and took advantage of that fact that the Canary didn't know she had been caught.

Let's just say it didn't end well for her.

Rookie faked the 'Meta's-kill-you-with-a-punch' and used an upper-cut on the Canary, and getting his hand arm around her neck; thus catching her in a deadlock.

* * *

On a catwalk in the factory, Bane and Superboy keep watch while Aqualad has his eyes closed to see Miss M's telepathic image.

"Sportsmaster." he says, opening his eyes.

"He is the buyer?" he questions, looking to Superboy shocked. Then brings his hand up to his ear.

"Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" he gets the same results as Robin. He huffs in annoyance. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan now."

Bane is all too pleased with his opening. "I have a suggestion." Then he jumps over the rail shouting a battle cry.

Two Kobra agents look to the source, shocked to see Bane. He lands just before them, shoving one to the side with ease and pushing the other's arm to ensure his aim is only to the ceiling.

* * *

"Batman" said Red Tornado "I'm getting a message from the team. They need help. The radio is one sided, so they can't hear what we are saying." Batman stats to get up from his chair when he falters.

"Maybe it is best you stay and recover. After your last run-in with kingpin you still aren't truly healed. Let me suggest we send Rookie? I can program an auto-pilot till there on your bat-jet?"

Batman weakly nodded. A little line of read could be seen across his lower abdomen. The fact that he was able to hide this was a testimony to his strength.

A few seconds later

Rookie was soaring in the bat jet faster than the speed of sound, the pressure or turbulence not troubling him the slightest.

In the distance he could see the island in the night, illuminated by the many lights that shore in the night sky. It looked beautiful, and reminded him of Reach. The beautiful planet glassed by the Covies.

He shook his head, banishing those thoughts.

* * *

Aqualad uses his water-bears to create long whips and taking out many of the still shooting Kobra agents. "Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path."

Kid Flash takes out seven Kobra agents, Aqualad running behind him and Robin grappling above and behind the Atlantean's head. Miss Martian flies in behind the Boy Wonder. As he drops from his line she returns to the ground, as Superboy continues to hold off Blockbuster.

Suddenly two more blockbusters appeared, the first one finally getting a proper hold on super boy and throwing him like a rag-doll.

As the Blockbuster hovers his leg over Superboy, just about to stop him, three clear bangs are sounded, and the blockbuster trips, holding his leg.

Coming out of the shadows came out a person of a group much feared and respected by the Covenant, so much that they themselves have copied it.

An ODST.

Duel-wielding his guns, his M7 with live ammo, while Magnum, the whispering truth  
(he couldn't figure out how he got it with him) with frost crystal rounds.

Outnumbered and outgunned, he fought like a monster, living up to his name of jumping into hell.

Under constant fire, rookie felt right at home. He, like a lot of other marines had little live out of the UNSC. Of course, that was in terms of his friends and family. Money…? Well, you could say Bill Gates would be a teeny-weeny bit jealous.

He covered there retreat, as they went into the jungle. (A tactical repositioning, of course. They would never accept they were outmatched, accept M'gann.)

And in the shadow they stood, looking defeated and raw, but not quit lost. For it is in youth that we burn the brightest, so much love and good faith, thus everything is black and white. Rookie had stepped out of this world, of black in white at a tender age, for it is in our lowest that we truly see ourselves, and fighting for your survival is the lowest you can get.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, had gotten grounded so slower update. Special thx for my beta writer** Aginsei08 **.**

* * *

As rest of the team planed there next move, Rookie looked at the _Whispered Truth_ , Gunny's pistol. How did it even end up in his arsenal? He was fairly sure he had a single magnum the day before, not that he was complaining; that gun was good, but random weapons appearing out of no ware like is some sick run-and-gun video game? Buts still, now he could duel-wield em'.

Also for some reason there were twin Blood sword in his tactical duffle bag. Two fuckin' red energy swords.

Seriously, what was it with this shit! Random shit like this as started happening all over the place since New Mombasa. It's like one of life's greatest mysterious; like why does the Warthog, which for some reason looks like a puma, contains infinite ammo, and since when were headlight fluid and elbow grease were not a real thing in this world? He had one can of each is his bag.

This place had strange laws of physics. Freaking non-aero dynamical, non-motor propelled people could fucking fly, could read minds, and also have… (Drum roll) LASER FACES! Superman be like- 'My name is Superman… And you will fear my LASER-FACE!' Plus the gravity here was funny.

Normally, it would be the same, but while in combat it barely seemed to affect him, or most of the Team for that matter. Same about the flow of time. Like during combat it would slow down, as if he were the Prince-of-mother-fucking-Persia!

He shook those thoughts from his mind and tried to remember home.

Gentle breezes swayed leaves and twigs towards Rookies unmoving body, as still as a statue. His mental barriers down, giving any physic full access to his mind as he thought about home. The cold, hard nostalgia. He knew how to describe it better nowadays, it feels a lot like fear.

He fought back tears now. Those bitter-sweet memories of when he were still young and innocent. He grew lost after his family passed away, and later his friends. It was not that JD did not like company. It was quite the opposite, in fact! He just didn't like to talk.

He remembered the first day at school after his loss. He had shifted to his grandma's now. A fragile, old creature, but with a century's worth of wisdom and experience. His family's fate wasn't common knowledge then, he had gone in a normal middle school on Luna, no one knew he was an extremely rich-son-of-a-bitch, just some _'poor bastard who could only afford school due to the scholarships he won.'_

Jefferson Eli. The Bully. The _'boss man'_ of the school. All girls were his fan, but like any other _'cheesy and badly directed'_ romance movie, he only had eyes on one. And that one hated him.

Rookie's best friend, Susan Snow.

This is probably one of the most cliché story _'ever. Of all time.'_

M'gann kind-of reminds him of her, the socially awkwardness. Though later she becomes the school magazines editor and the leader of the cheerleaders, along with the school student council member. From the side-lines to the spotlight. And she made a habit to drag Rookie around.

So as Rookie roamed the hallways after a month of absence, our favourite star of 'The douchebag returns- _the douchining_ ' picked that moment to trouble our friend Rookie, by teasing him and shoving him towards the floor.

Rookie was by no accounts one of those fragile boys, nerds. He was a book worm and kind-a teacher's pet, but not those annoying pain-in-the-ass kind. He was strong, one of the strongest in his school; easily stronger than Eli.

It was just that he was a pacifist. (No Tucker, what you're thinking about is a completely different thing.) He had never fought back till now. Always a healer more, his ambition was to become an army surgeon, while Snow wanted to be an ODST like her father.

As usual, Snow ran to help Rookie up, only for him to point his index figure in a no sign.

Silently, not even making a single sound, he slowly got up and turned his face towards Eli. His face, expression, neutral. Except his eyes. His crystal blue eyes, once full of curiosity, compassion, hope and love, was now empty, devoid of anything other than hate and anger. It caught everyone in a trance.

And thus, without a single word, he punched Eli hard enough that a few cracks sounded. He punched Eli so hard that his knuckles were blue, and bruised. And Eli? ...err he broke his nose.

And as children scream, and the nurse came rushing. His hands were bruised by the power in the punch, and were throbbing lightly as Snow applied ice to it. Rookie knew he would not get in any trouble, it wasn't unprovoked; more like self-defence.

* * *

M'gann as had linked all their minds, they all could direct each other there thoughts and keep everything else protected. But rookie had let his barriers down and everyone watched awe at what he used to be.

They could see what he thought, they were all expecting to find a cold hard murder (Except Aqualad and M'gann) but what they found was not what they expected.

* * *

Fast-forward a few years, Rookie and Snow were now in a Cadet school. At 16, they only had 2 more years left before they could join the army. They were one of the best soldiers at the school, almost perfect grades, Snow being slightly better, and had even been selected as a marksmen, after setting the new school records.

Rookie was better at stealth and survival, but the fact that he almost never talked really creeped out there fellow brothers-and-sisters-in-arms when he did.

The campus, surrounded by a lush, green forest and a military factory, was full of ex-soldiers here to teach the future generation.

It had become common knowledge that Rookie's grandma was the owner of that factory, and hundreds of them scattered across the human aero-space …err just space.

He had personally designed a few guns to. (Notice, this is goanna go a little ***** AU ***** … who am I kidding? Whole worlds are goanna go upside-down. Heavy AU. Griff Heavy. Ohhhh… I mean Grif. Don't shout at me! Do something note-worthy and more people will remember your name. Stop being lazy then. At least stand up. …What are u doing? No, I know what you are trying to do, just not what you are doing. You now what? Let's just put a pin on this conversation. Up you, bitch.)

The Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 (Railgun) and the M7/Caseless submachine gun. (There is a reason I wrote the first one, will come to it in the future.)

He remembered when Snow complained about the SMG given to snipers, how they tended to jam a lot. He specifically designed this new gun to be reliable and have a faster fire rate than accuracy. One of the most popular SMG of the war.

**The M7 uses caseless 5×23mm ammunition, meaning it does not have a metallic casing surrounding the powder and sealing the bullet, propellant, and primer together. Instead of using this casing, the round uses a combustible adhesive to seal these components together. Because the adhesive and propellant are both vaporized when fired, there is no need to eject spent casings. Caseless rounds are actually embedded into the block of propellant, reducing their length, allowing more ammunition to be stored in a smaller space. ******

He remembered him and Snow volunteering to become ODSTs at the same time. Till then they both were items, childhood friends, why wouldn't they? She was one of the few that had consoled him after his grandma had died. And both had been approved for the ODST training, even though without any prior military training. (Mysteriously) He really had high reaching influence… and he just had to call a certain director…

The training at mars had been tough and brutal. Most of the trainees hadn't even survived the first month there

Hid squad last stand, as they were killed left and right by the covenant. Plasma burned through armour and flesh, while needler rounds engulfed soldiers in pink infernos. The elites roaring and laughing as they all were slaughtered. The endless ways of grunts and sniper jackals. After a long battle, they had repelled the attack, when they were counting the dead, and treating the wounded… He remembered holding Snow's dog tag… it was glittering red, with the light of the setting sun as he looked at it through his cracked visor.

Susan had pushed him out of the way of a charging Ghost, and he later found here dog-tags and amulet handing on a broken branch, red with blood near a smoke and blood trail that led to a cliff face.

Reach, where rouge ODST surrounded the forest. He fought tooth and nail to reach Gage Yevgenny… but it was all for naught as he had been injured too much. That great hero told him his sad story after which he detonated a SHIVA class nuke. _'This is not just dirt',_ he told the ODST _'This is OUR dirt'_

New Mombasa, fighting in the streets of the once great city, now in ruins, sneaking past covenant and walking in shadows, fighting hoards of those devil spawns alone ad outnumbered, even forcing him to use those creatures' infernal weapons, till he met up with Capt. Dare,

Jackals feasting on children, infants. Brutes slowly killing civilians by torturing them. Grunts overwhelming soldiers with their sheer numbers.

And fighting on the highway, hot-wiring hogs and even a freaking TANK while under heavy Covenant fire.

Once the war was over, the insurrectionists came back to their old-

"AHHHHhhhhhh…" shouted Rookie as he felt some burning sensation in his brain and his vision turned black, and the same happened to the others.

After a few minutes, he slowly he opened his eyes. His was no longer on earth 16, but somewhere else. Some place familiar.

' _Draco III'_ a voice inside his head Whispered. Where he died, he remembered, or almost did. ******* The two front soldiers holding Rookie, while the leader had a gun to his head, binding her time. His helmet had rolled away, and a trail of blood came from his mouth and a bullet shot in his right knee. *******

But just before he could be killed however, there was a flash of bright, yellow light as strange rings formed a rounded him and the _Innes_ , transporting him to a strange and new place. The world gate.

The world gate was a forerunner facility. It was meant as a gateway across worlds and galaxies. To bound different universes. He wondered how he knew that.

As the _Innes_ looked around in confusion, before three orange streaks incinerated them (binary rifle).

And floating out of shadows was cube/floating thing-y. _It_ turned towards Rookie, before speaking, "Welcome Inheritor, I have been waiting for you for a long, long time"

* * *

 ***Alternate Universe [AU] -** This is where an author will choose to stray from the canon of the show and create events which are on their own timeline. Usually this is when an author will deny a character's death or act like an episode never happened or say _"what if"_ episode A had happened differently, or they will act like the show stopped a certain place and keep writing as if there are no new episodes after that. If someone writes a fan fiction where Ami never breaks out, this is considered alternate universe. Fan fictions that take place after the end of a show are not alternate universe, however, because there is no canon for them to contradict. Take from a fanfriction wiki. *****

 ****** Taken from **halopedia****

 *****[SPOILER]** Rookie was KIA in Draco III in Halo: New Blood **[SPOILER]*****


End file.
